Transformers Magica
by equach
Summary: Imagine Puella Magi Madoka Magica if you added Transformers in it. Based mostly on G1 stuff and I don't own any of this.
1. Chapter 1

Madoka wakes up in her room and continues her daily routines. She got dressed and ate some breakfast. Afterwards she left to go to school. You expect the typical Madoka Magica opening and I love that song. However, the Transformers theme song will play instead.

...

Transformers

Robots in Disguise

Transformers

More than meets the eye

Autobots rage their battle to destroy, the evil forces of

The Decepticons!

Do do do do do do do do do

Transformers

...

Madoka went to school as always, but something seems wrong. As she walked to her class, she hear the boys talking about something that sounds silly to her. When she got to her seat, she found out that the class rarely have any females.

Her friend Sayaka has been missing for a while and now Hitomi. What is going on? Madoka layed down on her desk when suddenly she felt a rumble. It felt as if some giant is stomping on the ground. Sadly it was as a giant hand crashes through the window and grabbed Madoka. The girl screamed for help while the giant robot seemed pleased.

"Lord Megatron will be most please.", said the giant robot.

"Not on my watch, Devastator.", said a Peter Cullen voice.

"Prime! You will not stop me!", said Devastator.

Madoka could only see a truck and a bunch of cars by it sides. First giant robots and now talking cars. She thought Sayaka's crush for Kyousuke was weird. The truck then shouted.

"AUTOBOTS, TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!"

The truck transformed into a bad ass robot along with the other cars. The robots started shooting the giant robot while the others tried fighting him head on. Optimus Prime formed an axe from his hands and slashed Devastator. The Decepticon then received a call from his master.

"Devastator. Leave them be. What's more important is that we have the girl?", said Megatron.

"Yes Lord Megatron.", said Devastator.

"You're not going anywhere.", said Optimus.

The leader of the Autobots held both of his hands together and bashed Devastators hands. This made him drop Madoka as she was caught by a yellow robot.

"Fear not little human. I'm here to save the day.", said Bumblebee.

"Uh. Giant robots?", replied Madoka.

"I will not fail my league.", said Devastator.

"But you will get your ass kicked.", said another Autobot by the name of Side Swipe.

The robot did as he had said and Devastator got out like a b****. The giant robot broke into a bunch of smaller vehicles and ran off. Afterwards, Bumblebee places Madoka on the ground, the pink haired girl cried and tries to walk away. Before that, Optimus Prime approaches to her.

"Are you Madoka Kaname, student of Mitakihara Town Middle School, and Madokami on Twitter?", asked Optimus Prime.

"Yes.", said Madoka nervously.

"My name is Optimus Prime."

"Oblivious Pine.", asked Madoka.

"Just call me Convoy. Why does some humans have a problem calling me Optimus Prime? It's as cool as Jazz or Cliffjumper.", said Optimus.

"That's because its too long, serious, and formal.", said Bumblebee.

"Good point.", said Optimus before turning to Madoka, "Ms. Kaname, your life is endangered. The Decepticons are trying to gather girls around your age to extract your emotions using incubator technology."

"So that what happened to the other girls?", said Madoka.

"Yes. The methods include taking the spark, or soul as you humans call it, turning them into magical girls and corrupting it to produce massive energy. With it, Megatron will use it to conquer this planet and the incubators will use it for unknown reasons.", said Optimus.

"No way.", cried Madoka.

"I see that you are leaking in the optical sensor. It must mean that you are in distress.", said Ratchet the medical bot.

"How did you know?", asked Optimus.

"I took human anatomy class online at the University of Who Gives a F*** Online, or better known as UWGFO.", said Ratchet.

"That knowledge will be valuable when dealing with humans.", said Optimus.

"Especially the female ones at their adolescents. I heard that they can be a pain.", said Cliffjumper.

"Who can forget those sitcoms about them in that human program?", said Bumblebee.

"It is our job from this day forward to protect you from the hands of the Decepticons.", said Optimus.

"Will we also recuse my friends?", asked Madoka.

"Of course!", said Optimus, "It is our swore duty to protect all life on Earth. I swear to you that we will find your friends."

...

Transition with the Autobot sign with the Decepticon Sign.

...

"Lord Megatron. We have gave our end of the bargain, what of yours?", asked Kyubey.

"Ah yes little incubator. We will share this energy with you to prevent entropy and here's a biscuit.", said Megatron as he tosses the biscuit.

Kyubey ate it with glee if you can call it that.

"Soon we will have enough energy to conquer this planet and to gain more energy from these puny humans.", said Megatron.

"I have to say, your methods are more effective than I thought.", said Kyubey.

"Even so if we had some flaws, I suppose you make a good point.", said Megatron.

We see a girl in a cage turning into a witch and an energy meter increases. A bunch of Decepticons tried shooting it. Megatron just laughs it off and sits on his throne drinking some energy. Kyubey just sat by his side.

...

Transition with the Decepticon sign with the Decepticon Sign.

...

"I'm hungry, got anything to eat.", asked Kyoko Sakura.

"Silence human! You are nothing more than cattle, serving for the mighty Megatron.", said Starscream.

"If we are cattle, at least provide us some food.", said Mami Tomoe.

"Food? What is that?", asked Starscream.

"Human fuel.", replied Kyoko angrily.

"Hm, if I provide you human fuel, you will shut up?", asked Starscream.

"Yes!", said all the girls in the cage. There's more than Mami and Kyoko.

"Fine. I'll get some for you.", said Starscream.

The Decepticon came back with only one tank of Cybertronian oil and put it in their cage. The girls looked disappointed with Starscream looking unpleased.

"Well. What are you waiting for?", asked Starscream.

"Human don't eat this stuff.", said Sayaka Miki before looking at Kyoko stuffing her mouth of the oil.

"What? Its actually good.", said Kyoko.

...

Transition with the Decepticon sign with the Autobot Sign.

...

The Autobots headed back to base in a giant ship. Madoka was overwhelmed with all of this as she continued further. She had a hard time remembering every Autobot since there are just too many of them. The Autobots finally head to their computer and begin using it while Madoka got off of Bumblebee and stood there.

"Teletraan-1. Are you able to locate where Megatron is keeping the human hostages?", asked Optimus.

"Almost, but there seems to be an intruder in the base.", said Teletraan-1.

"Autobots, roll out.", said Optimus.

All the Autobots engage in battle mode while Bumble kept close to Madoka. Could it be a Decepticon or what? Who can it be? From the outside, Homura stood on top of the ship and enter in from a hatch.

"I must find Madoka.", she said.

...

 _ **Notes: In the old Japanese versions of Transformers, Optimus Prime is sometimes called Convoy. Also some of the magical girls can escape, but I'm sure Megatron and Kyubey found a way to keep them imprison.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Last time on the Transformes, Madoka Kaname meets the Autobots for the first time. Megatron plans to harvest school girls to gain lots of energy with the help of Kyubey. Lastly there is an intruder in the base.

...

"Lord Megatron, the energy levels are increasing as planned.", said Starscream.

"Excellent. You have outdone yourself incubator once again.", said Megatron.

"Likewise.", said Kyubey.

"What about me?", asked Starscream.

"You fool Starscream. Can't you see that this organic lifeform was able to do more than what your incompetent gears can do?", said Megatron.

"My apologies.", said Starscream.

Soundwave appear and kneel down before giving out a report.

"Megatron, I received news from the radar that a girl by the name Madoka Kaname can provide unlimited energy.", said Soundwave.

"Wonderful.", says Megatron.

"Hm, so my radar did work after all.", said Kyubey, "Oh well. Maybe it is possible for this to happen.", said Kyubey.

"Though you did mention that it could be a glitch, I'm glad that its not.", said Megatron, "First Japan, and then the entire Earth!"

Megatron laughed while all the Decepticons in the room cheered by shouting, "All hail Megatron". Kyubey kept his emotionless expression and his only way of presenting joy is a little dance.

...

Transition with the Decepticon sign with the Autobot sign.

...

The Autobot are on a look out for this intruder which so happens to be Homura. The raven haired magical girl gracefully went pass the bots with her ability to freeze time and such.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee is in his vehicle form with Madoka inside. The bot played some music that seemed very outdated and 80's. Madoka sat there being nervous while Bumblebee tries to cheer her up.

"How about you tell me about human culture in Japan?", asked Bumblebee, "Is it the same as America?"

"Alittle since both of our countries have cities.", replied Madoka.

"I even heard that some video games come from here."

"Yep. We got many well known video game companies in Japan."

"Wait, I hear something."

Bumblebee grew a gun in his car form and aimed at what could be the intruder. Suddenly bullets fly and the young Autobot drove away. Madoka had her seat belt on and it was a really bumpy ride.

The bot rode with strategy and speed, dodging every bullet and bombs. Suddenly he came face to face with the intruder and was surprised to see Homura.

"A human. Stay where you are. I won't hurt you.", said Bumblebee.

"Release Madoka Kaname.", said Homura.

"How do I know that you're not a Decepticreep?", asked Bumblebee.

"Homura-chan!", cried Madoka.

"Madoka!", cried Homura.

"That answers my question.", says Bumblebee.

...

Transition with the Autobot sign with the Autobot sign.

...

"Interesting. Not only you want to stop the incubators, but Madoka plays a big role in all of this.", said Optimus.

"Yes. I think I finish them alone at this point.", said Homura.

"Megatron is not a force to be reckon with. We Autobots must fight along side with you.", said Optimus.

"You will only hold me back. Just because I'm human does not make me capable.", said Homura.

"Please Homura-chan. Just do it for me.", pleaded Madoka.

"Fine.", said Homura.

"Autobots, transform and roll out.", said Optimus.

...

Transition with the Autobot sign with the Decepticon sign.

...

"We are ready for the search of Madoka Kaname, Lord Megatron.", said Shockwave.

"Proceed.", said Megatron.

Suddenly the walls crashed and the Autobots ran forth shooting at any Decepticon at sight.

"Looks like the Autobots did the job for us.", said Megatron.

"You'll never get the girl.", said Optimus.

"Then why did you bring her here?"

"We can't just leave her alone."

"What is up with you and kids? I mean you always allow them to follow you around in fights like these. Do you away think they can realistically help you? They are in more danger than just leaving them behind at your base."

"Says the guy who keeps Starscream around. I mean, why do you keep that bot? You know he will betray you anytime."

"Point taken."

Homura stayed by Madoka's side to make sure that she is not alone and someone is protecting her. The two ran toward a cage filled with a bunch of girls and in front is...

"Sayaka-chan!", cried Madoka.

"Madoka, what are you doing here?", asked Sayaka.

"We are rescuing you.", said Homura as she shot the lock.

"I'm afraid not.", said Starscream from behind.

Homura got out a rocket launcher and shot the Decepticon. The other girls in the cage ran out free while Mami and Kyoko turned into their magical girl form and fought against Starscream. Suddenly Kyubey appear from behind.

"Hello Madoka Kaname. Make a contract with me.", said Kyubey.

"There will be no contracts today!", shouted Homura as she shot at Kyubey.

Kyubey was shot dead, but gains a new body. However, Wheeljack manages to trap him in a jar. Homura was surprised to see that an Autobot manage to catch Kyubey when she couldn't do the job.

Meanwhile, Megatron has the upperhand against Optimus Prime. The leader of the Autobots layed on the floor and suddenly Madoka ran up to him. Homura tries to catch up to make sure the girl did nothing stupid.

"CONVOY!", cried Madoka.

"Convoy?", asked Megatron.

"My name is just too hard for her.", said Optimus.

"Please don't die. You can do it!", cried Madoka.

"Easy said than done.", said Optimus.

"See. If they are not repairing you Autobots, they just cheer you on. I mean its encouraging, but it doesn't always help.", said Megatron.

"We have Sari Sumdac in that animated series. I mean, she is really helpful. Especially in the last season.", said Optimus.

"But I see no Sari now do I?", said Megatron.

"I just have to do what they do in that human manga. I will fuse with Madoka with her kiss.", said Optimus.

"You read that!", said Megatron.

"I read it to gain the knowledge of how the earthlings view us. What other reason would anyone read it.", said Optimus.

"Um. I don't have to tell you.", said Megatron.

"Madoka. I need you to kiss me so that we will fuse and gain ultimate power.", said Optimus.

"Uh, okay. If that will work. I don't see why.", said Madoka.

Madoka kissed Prime in the cheek and in a flash, Optimus gain ultimate power. His formed changed to the point where he looks like he is cosplaying as Tengan Toppa Gurren Lagann.

"Now that's just prime!", said Optimus.

"You'll never stop me!", said Megatron.

"Madoka! Where are you?! I should've had stop her while I got the chance or trust these robots.", said Homura.

Optimus grew a giant axe and prepares a finishing blow against Megatron.

"GIGA...AXE...BREAK!", shouted Optimus Prime.

"I'll just be back as Galvatron!", shouted Megatron.

...

In the end, Madoka returned back to normal and looked tired. Homura grabbed and then hugged her. The raven haired girl was then broken into tears.

"Madoka! Are you alright?", asked Homura.

"I'm fine Homura-chan. While I was fused with Convoy, I felt as if I was one with him and kicked Megatron's butt.", said Madoka.

"When the spark and the human soul are together, we are able to work as one to do the impossible, see the invisible, touch the untouchable, and break the unbreakable. Not all human have high intellect or strength, but if we work together with our sparks, we can do anything.", said Optimus Prime.

"Are you making those speeches again, Prime?", asked Jazz.

"Of course I am.", said Optimus.

...

The girls that were captured went home and are traumatize about what happened to them and how they will eventually become witches as their soul gems become more corrupted. Luckily the Autobots found a way to purify their soul gems outside of grief seeds.

Now these victims became warriors or magical girls that fight for humanity and justice. Siding with their new Autobot allies, fighting evil, witches, and any Decepticon threats. As Optimus said in his speech, their sparks are connected as one.

Madoka live her life normally, but has giant robots as her friend and roaming around Mitakihara town. The girl never expected to see people growing found of them so quickly. Things are just more than meets the eye I suppose.

"Til all are one.", said Optimus.

...

 _ **Notes: This was a rather strange story to make. I only did this because I was rewatching some old Transformer episodes, clips, and that new Transformers Devastation game. It brought back good memories and I just made this story as a result.**_

 _ **Also the manga Optimus and Megatron mention is something that is best not looked at and I only gave a tamed parody of it. The premise is just girls fusing with Transformers and I will not get into more depth because its nasty. What I did was just a funny parody.**_


End file.
